


Ciris Untersuchung des Idioten-Syndroms

by wingedpuppyface



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Matchmaking, Mischief, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Pining, ciri science, idiot syndrome
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedpuppyface/pseuds/wingedpuppyface
Summary: Ciri ist nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Sie nimmt sich vor der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Und so beginnt die Untersuchung des Idioten-Syndroms.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 3





	1. Kleider machen Leute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyThoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyThoughts/gifts).
  * A translation of [Ciri Science and the Idiot syndrome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046396) by [TinyThoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyThoughts/pseuds/TinyThoughts). 



> Es handelt sich hier um eine lose Übersetzung von „Ciri Science and the Idiot Syndrome“ von TinyThoughts (Dapandapod bei tumblr).
> 
> This is a lose translation of „Ciri Science and the Idiot Syndrome“ by TinyThoughts (Dapandapod on tumblr).

„Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun und das hier heute Abend tragen?“, auffordernd hält Ciri Jaskier ein bestimmtes Kleidungsstück entgegen.

Er runzelt die Stirn, was führt die Prinzessin diesmal im Schilde? „Schon wieder? Ich dachte letzte Woche hätte alle Fragen geklärt.“

Sie unterdrückt ein Schmunzeln und versucht so professionell und überzeugend wie möglich zu wirken, „Ich brauche mehr Daten, die Sache scheint verzwickter als erwartet.“

Der Barde zuckt mit den Schultern und nimmt mit einem zwinkern das Kleid entgegen, „Ganz wie Sie wünschen eure Hoheit! Ich sehe ohnehin umwerfend darin aus.“

* * *

Jaskier gesellt sich wie aufgefordert in dem sehr freizügigem Kleid zum Abendessen.

Die Prinzessin überwacht aufmerksam das Geschehen.

Geralt stockt der Atem und seine Wangen erröten, sein Löffel mit Suppe verharrt einige Momente wie eingefroren auf dem Weg zu seinem Mund.

Ciri hält murmelnd auf einem Klemmbrett ihre Beobachtungen fest.

_Reaktionszeit 0,3 Sekunden_

_Puls und Atmung beeinflusst_

_Idioten-Syndrom festgestellt_

_Weitere Daten notwendig_


	2. Der Hintern des Barden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es handelt sich hier um eine lose Übersetzung von „Ciri Science and the Idiot Syndrome“ von TinyThoughts (Dapandapod bei tumblr).
> 
> This is a lose translation of „Ciri Science and the Idiot Syndrome“ by TinyThoughts (Dapandapod on tumblr).

„Kannst du bitte kurz mitkommen?“, Ciri schaut Jaskier erwartungsvoll an.

„Natürlich Prinzessin.“ Er folgt ihr in Geralts Studierzimmer, ohne dabei das Klemmbrett unter ihrem Arm zu bemerken.

„Mir ist mein Tintenfass unter den Sekretär gerollt und ich komme nicht dran. Könntest du mir bitte helfen?“, erklärt Ciri.

Jaskier begibt sich auf alle Viere um den Gegenstand hervor zu holen, der Hexer hat nun eine gute Sicht auf den Hintern des Barden.

Geralts Gesicht nimmt einen Rotton an, der typisch für eine unerwartete Flut an Emotionen ist.

Ciri nickt ernst und schreibt ihre Beobachtungen nieder.

_Interessant, die Symptome des Idioten-Syndroms nehmen zu_

**Author's Note:**

> Es handelt sich hier um eine lose Übersetzung von „Ciri Science and the Idiot Syndrome“ von TinyThoughts (Dapandapod bei tumblr).
> 
> This is a lose translation of „Ciri Science and the Idiot Syndrome“ by TinyThoughts (Dapandapod on tumblr).


End file.
